Más que diferentes
by trekumy
Summary: Ambos eran diferentes al resto... Eran más que eso, ya no eran humanos siquiera... Pero los sentimientos de su pasado como humanos, ¿seguirían allí? Secuela de "Diferentes" Serie de drabbles e historias cortas basadas en la época posterior a yuukei yesterday.
1. Despertar

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenario son propiedad intelectual de Jin, la imagen de portada tampoco es mía, créditos a su respectivo autor. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, con la única intensión de que pases un buen rato._

* * *

 **Despertar**

El mundo frente a sus ojos que no dejaba de ondear con lentitud, carecía de sentido para él...

No lo comprendía, no intentaba hacerlo...

No le importó pensar en el tiempo que pasó en ese estado, para él, el tiempo simplemente no existía, no tenía consciencia del mismo. Sin embargo, en algún momento percibió movimiento con su vista periférica y por simple instinto animal giró en esa dirección...

Y entonces lo comprendió, él era capaz de moverse...

No recordaba como hacerlo, pero al parecer su cuerpo sí... Miró hacia abajo, sus piernas, sus manos, reconoció aquel cuerpo como propio, y aquel lugar como una prisión de cristal en la cual flotaba desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Comenzó a percibir la incomodidad, el frío, no le gustó, así que colocó ambas manos en el vidrio frente a él, y empujó...

¿Cuanta fuerza utilizó? Nunca lo sabría, lo único que se grabaría en su mente fue aquella sensación cuando cayó sobre los trozos filosos del contenedor en el cual estaba atrapado.

Dolor... Lo reconoció de inmediato mientras observaba aquel trozo de cristal enterrado en la palma de su mano. El dolor era malo, no le gustaba... Retiró aquello que tanto daño le hacía a su cuerpo y observó ausentemente como la herida se cerraba en cuestión de segundos, cosa que no le resultó extraña en absoluto.

Al ponerse de pie, barrió el lugar con la mirada, intentando detectar esas figuras que observó durante todo su tiempo, distorsionadas por el líquido en el cual estaba sumergido. Su cerebro poco a poco las reconoció como objetos, objetos grandes y pequeños, oscuros y claros... Entidades con forma pero sin propósito para él...

Pero hubo algo que sí llamó su atención...

Esa única cosa en la habitación que reconoció como igual a él... De su misma naturaleza... La primer " _persona_ " que veía, y de la cual quedó prendado al instante.

Encerrada en ese contenedor, tan parecido al suyo, flotando allí completamente inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas...

Durante horas no dejó de ver aquel cuerpo desnudo, desnudez que no comprendía como tal... Ese ser le transmitía algún tipo de sentimiento sin nombre...

No era dolor, pero dolía un poco... No era felicidad, pero se sentía un poco como eso...

En ese momento supo que había vuelto adicto a tal sensación...

* * *

–Finalmente despertaste– escuchó una voz detrás de él, volteó a verlo –, justo a tiempo, comenzaba a preocuparme...

Al parecer ese era otro ser como él y el que estaba dentro de aquel contenedor, pero este ser no le transmitía lo mismo, no sentía atracción hacia él, de hecho era un poco de lo contrario.

–Vamos, tengo preparada una ropa muy especial para ti– dijo el hombre, sabía que aquello eran palabras pero no le prestó atención a su significado, en su lugar volvió a observar a aquel ser suspendido dentro del contenedor, ese que captó su atención desde el primer momento.

El ser, a quien más tarde denominaría como una persona, que llevaba una tela blanca encima gruñó molesto, y comenzó a tirar de su brazo con impaciencia –¡Vamos, no tiene sentido que sigas aquí!– aseguró, pero él no se movió un milímetro ni desvió su atención –¡¿Qué demonios esperas para moverte?!– le preguntó finalmente soltándolo.

–¿Quién es...?– esas fueron sus primeras palabras, aquella voz que salió de él, esa que no reconocía como suya, se escuchaba ausente y carente de emoción.

–Nadie– murmuró esa persona caminando hacia la puerta.

–Nadie...– repitió aquella palabra, como si quisiera recordarla por siempre.

–Ven a comer– fue llamado desde la puerta, aquellas palabras sí las comprendió, giró de inmediato con su estómago gruñendo.

La comida era buena, eso lo sabía bien, aunque no recordara el porqué.

Una vez que salió de aquel lugar, la puerta se cerró para nunca volver a ser abierta frente a sus ojos... Y aquel ser tan interesante para él, quedó lejos de su alcance para siempre...

* * *

–¡Pero líder, sólo es una inofensiva preguntita!– exclamó Momo haciendo un mohín.

–De inofensiva nada, pregúntale a otro– ordenó Kido con su mejor expresión de desagrado, esa que le garantizaba que dejarían de molestarla al instante.

–Está bien...– exhaló la _idol_ buscando a su próxima víctima –Konoha~– canturreó acercándose a él –Dinos... ¡¿Quién te gusta?!– preguntó viéndolo con emoción.

–No deberías andar por ahí preguntando esas cosas– comentó Shintaro con su celular en mano, desde el cual Ene observaba expectante al albino.

–Nadie...– respondió luego de unos segundos ganándose las exclamaciones llenas de desencanto de ambas chicas y un " _Te lo dije_ " por parte de Shintaro hacia su hermana.

No comprendió sus reacciones, pero aquello era el pan de cada día para él... Vivía en un mundo que no comprendía, un mundo vasto y enorme que estaba totalmente fuera del alcance de su razón... Tal como aquella persona, esa que debía permanecer en aquel contenedor, esa que esperaba que algún día despertara como él lo hizo.

Deseaba encontrarla algún día... Volver a verla al menos una vez.

¿Cómo se oiría su voz?

¿Cómo se verían sus ojos...?

¿Por qué a pesar de no conocer absolutamente nada de ella, sabía exactamente como se veía su sonrisa?

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Corto corto, pero me pareció un buen inicio, nunca he visto que nadie escriba acerca de que necesariamente Konoha tuvo que ver el cuerpo de Takane si estaba en el mismo laboratorio que él. Y si así fuera él tendría recuerdos de ella, los cuales jamás relacionaría a Ene, pero los tendría._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y que disfruten de esta nueva serie de drabbles y one shots._

 _Muchísimas gracias por las sugerencias respecto a los nombres, finalmente tomé la sugerencia de pame-chan42 porque me pareció la más cercana a lo que buscaba y la que suena mejor. Pero realmente tomé en cuenta todas las opciones que me dieron. Gracias Novella D por tomarte el tiempo de pensar un título también, significa mucho para mí._

 _Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	2. Segunda oportunidad

**Segunda oportunidad.**

– _Haruka... Te amo..._ – fue su último pensamiento, una vez que su cuerpo sucumbió para siempre.

Aquel hombre frente a ella la tomó por el cuello de su camisa y la levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia algún sitio con ese cuerpo que aún temblaba a causa de los espasmos involuntarios que el veneno le causaba –Tranquila– murmuró con una sonrisa –, es muy poderoso...– comentó sacando una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo y observando su etiqueta –En viente segundos todo habrá terminado...

* * *

Abrió sus ojos...

Estaba en cuclillas bajo la mesa de su habitación, abrazando sus piernas y con sus oídos cubiertos por aquellos queridos auriculares. Grandes escombros caían a su alrededor, y el piso temblaba en intervalos irregulares.

–¡Veinte segundos!– exclamó una voz en sus auriculares.

–Haruka...– murmuró saliendo desde debajo de la mesa, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sentía angustiada y desesperada.

Miró hacia su ventana, fuera de su habitación el mundo también caía a pedazos.

–¡En veinte segundos todo habrá terminado!– insistió aquella voz femenina, al mismo tiempo que ella le prestó atención a aquel lejano hospital que se veía en lo alto de una colina.

Comenzó a correr, saliendo de su habitación y enfrentando ese mundo en pleno apocalipsis.

–¡El mundo está terminando!– informó aquella molesta voz que estaba cansada de escuchar, su propia voz –¡Debes llegar antes que todo acabe! Debes...

–¡Salvarlo!– terminó la frase con decisión mientras corría como nunca lo había hecho.

Debía llegar a él, debía decirle aquellas palabras a Haruka, sólo así lograría salvarlo de aquel mundo que se destruía por completo.

Corrió pasando frente a muchas personas, todas lloraban y gritaban en desesperación, algunas huían sin saber a dónde... Ella era la única que se dirigía en esa dirección, su vista jamás se apartaba de su objetivo, aquel hospital...

–¡Doce segundos!– exclamó la voz.

Aún no había recorrido la mitad del trayecto, columnas semáforos y paredes caían a su alrededor dificultándole aún más las cosas. Corrió más rápido de lo humanamente posible, llegando incluso a barrerse por debajo de un edificio que se desplomó sobre ella, logrando salir ilesa por un pelo.

–¡Diez segundos!

Trepó los escombros de otro edificio, trozos de cristal se calvaban en sus manos y piernas, la sangre fresca le complicaba sujetarse, sin embargo nada la detendría.

–¡Haruka!– gritó en un intento por darse fuerzas, logrando únicamente que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su rostro.

Estaba demasiado lejos... No llegaría...

Pero lo haría...

Correría aún más rápido que el tiempo y lo encontraría, diría aquellas palabras que durante tanto tiempo le debió y él... Al menos él, se salvaría...

–¡Un segundo!– el anuncio llegó cuando tenía la colina frente a ella, tan cercana que podía tocarla... Tan lejana que en lo profundo de su alma supo que había fracasado.

–Lo siento...– resonó por última vez esa voz en sus auriculares, en el momento en que llegó a la puerta del tan ansiado hospital.

–¡Haruka!– gritó desesperada, tal vez él aún pudiera escucharla –¡Haruka te...!– el sonido ensordecedor de lo que supo, era una bomba atómica, resonó en sus oídos, dejándola sin palabras, con la certeza de que finalmente todo había terminado.

Por instinto giró para observar la ciudad totalmente destruida, no sólo era la ciudad, el cielo e incluso el sol ya no existían. La oscuridad lo reinaba todo hasta el punto en que no era capaz de ver sus propias manos.

–Haruka...– sollozó, el mundo y su propia existencia le importaban bien poco en esos momentos.

–Me temo que hubo un inconveniente...– escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Al girar encontró a mitad de la insondable oscuridad una mujer pequeña, aún más que ella, con cabello negro y una cinta roja en él.

–Debías ser tú... Pero sus planes eran otros...– continuó –Él le hizo algo a tu cuerpo, así que no puedes regresar...– explicó Azami a pesar de saber perfectamente que aquello estaba totalmente fuera de la comprensión de la chica frente a ella.

–¡¿Regresar?!– aquella palabra la llenó de esperanzas –¡¿Puedo regresar?!– preguntó ilusionada dando un par de pasos hacia la mujer, si aquello era posible, tal vez tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a Haruka... Una segunda oportunidad, eso necesitaba.

–Acabo de decir que no puedes hacerlo– negó la mujer –. No existe un lugar al que puedas regresar.

Nunca recordaría haber dicho esas palabras, pero las dijo con tal decisión y convicción que el destino incluidos los infinitos universos paralelos... fueron modificados en aquel momentos –¡Si no existe entonces lo crearé!

Azami sonrió –Si ese es tu deseo, entonces será cumplido...– aseguró en el momento en que la que en vida fue Takane, fuera tragada por una enorme serpiente... –Vivirás en cualquier lugar y forma...– sentenció antes que la chica desapareciera –Inmortal, hasta que la vida pierda sentido...

* * *

Abrió sus ojos...

El mundo frente a ella la encandiló, tan brillante, tan veloz... Tantos datos pasando frente a sus ojos y a través de ella... Tanta información que no lograba comprender qué sucedía...

Tardó pocos segundos, que para ella fueron años, en comprender que era un paquete más, moviéndose a toda velocidad por aquel mundo, carente de forma física o figura, carente de necesidades básicas o limitaciones humanas... Carente de cualquier cualidad que tuviera en su pasado, excepto una...

Sus recuerdos seguían allí, y con ellos sus sentimientos... La determinación que siempre la caracterizó regresó, debía comprender ese mundo, debía encontrarle un sentido, adaptarlo a sus necesidades y entonces... Buscaría a Haruka, le diría aquellas palabras y lo salvaría.

Viajó por la red durante varios días, aprendiendo y adaptándose, creando un avatar de sí misma y un tono de voz que usar... Todo, incluso los movimientos que podría realizar su cuerpo, fueron programados por ella. En aquel mundo el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento, por lo que en esos pocos días estuvo lista para cumplir su misión...

Ya conociendo a la perfección sus nuevas habilidades, rastreó todas las computadoras del profesor Tateyama, aún no comprendía qué había sucedido, pero sabía que encontraría a Haruka a través de él...

Y lo encontró... Se pegó a la pantalla de aquel viejo computador abandonado en la soledad de algún laboratorio, donde no había más que ruidosos aparatos y su querido amigo suspendido en un tubo de vidrio.

–¡Haruka!– gritó aumentando el volumen del ordenador al máximo, sin embargo no importó cuan fuerte gritara o cuanto intentara romper aquella pantalla que la separaba de él... Nada podía hacer...

Sintió impotencia, esa efímera confianza que ganó durante su viaje por el ciberespacio se extinguió por completo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que un puñado de datos, no existían en realidad... No podía cambiar el destino de nadie en esa forma...

Ya no tenía piernas ni voz, no tenía cuerpo o apariencia real, ella... Ya no era nada...

–Haruka...– murmuró sintiendo la tristeza, pero ya no era capaz de llorar siquiera... No se había programado para aquello...

¿Por qué no lo había hecho...?

No lo sabía conscientemente, pero en su interior tenía la certeza de que si se le había regalado una nueva oportunidad no la usaría para lamentaciones, debía hacer algo con esa excusa de vida que tenía.

Debía salvar a Haruka... Y si ella no podía, buscaría a quien lo hiciera...

–¡Ayano!– cerró sus puños con decisión, iría por su mejor amiga, sabía que la dulce chica con delirios de heroína estaría encantada de hacerlo. Sonrió nuevamente –Sólo espera un poco Haruka...– le dijo con ilusión –Voy a salvarte...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _Cortito para retomar el ritmo de a poco... Estuve con pruebas y luego un poco enferma, bueno enferma sigo, y perdí de hacer muchas pruebas por no poder salir de casa, la verdad no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar. Así que decidí empezar suave, igual a pesar de corto me parece que era un capítulo necesario para presentar mi teoría acerca del origen de esos dos..._

 _Por cierto, sé que el tema "Headphone actor" no se refiere exactamente a lo que describí aquí, lo adapté a mi gusto e intenté no detenerme mucho en eso porque ya saben lo que pasaba en esa parte, así que no tenía sentido extenderme demasiado._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado, en breve traeré más capítulos y me dignaré a terminar Diferentes, porque tengo el capítulo a medio hacer desde hace dos semanas._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


	3. Compañía

**Compañía.**

–¿Muerta...?— murmuró completamente desencajada…

Ya le había parecido muy raro aquel _e-mail_ que recibió de su amiga con fecha del quince de agosto, en el cual le hablaba de un peligro que unos días antes no habría comprendido, una misión que sonaba a locos delirios del más prominente escritor de cómics, y una despedida que le habría dado escalofríos si eso fuera posible en su actual condición.

Y le resultaba aún más extraño, que tras casi una semana, Ayano no se hubiera conectado a ninguno de sus dispositivos; su celular estaba apagado, su computadora también, su _e-mail_ no había sido accedido desde que envió aquel mensaje, y ninguna de sus cuentas habían sido abiertas posteriormente a la fatídica fecha.

Pero jamás se imaginó ni por asomo, que consultando las noticias de los últimos días, se encontraría con el nombre de su mejor amiga en la sección necrológica.

–No puede ser…— negó varias veces, cada vez echaba más en falta la habilidad de llorar, su pecho se sentía demasiado pesado, tanto que llegó a creer que no sería capaz de soportarlo…

Pero debía hacerlo, por más que doliera, por más que sintiera deseos de dejarlo todo y simplemente desaparecer… Si Ayano ya no estaba allí, si ya no había forma de devolverla a la vida… En honor a ella, se comportaría como una heroína y salvaría a Haruka.

Porque a él sí podía salvarlo, sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien en quien confiar, alguien con un cuerpo y una voluntad capaz de irrumpir en un laboratorio secreto y arrancar a Haruka de las garras del profesor, quien por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, se había vuelto completamente loco.

El problema era que en vida, nunca fue una chica muy popular, ni medianamente popular… Ni siquiera un poco popular, y su grupo de amigos se reducía a Ayano y Haruka. Sus padres no eran una opción viable desde el momento en que debían estar festejando su desaparición ya que de esa forma dejaría de ocasionarles problemas, y su abuela… No era como si pudiera pedirle eso, sobre todo porque la mujer no era capaz de acercarse siquiera a algún aparato electrónico.

Entonces alguien apareció en su mente…

–No… Cualquiera menos él— se suplicó a sí misma, pero por más vueltas que le diera, era la única persona con la que podría comunicarse en aquella situación –. Creo que ya puedo ir olvidando aquello de irrumpir en el laboratorio… Tal vez al menos sirva para llamar a la policía…

Encontrarlo… No fue difícil, Ayano lo tenía como contacto en su libreta de direcciones. Y si bien meterse en la cuenta de su amiga muerta hacía pocos días, podía considerarse una enorme falta de respeto… Lo hacía por una buena causa… Si con eso lograba salvar la vida de Haruka, entonces cualquier delito era válido…

Por ejemplo enviarse a sí misma en un archivo adjunto en un _e-mail_ , disfrazada como un inocente tema musical, pero siendo en realidad un ejecutable cuya víctima no podría eliminar y el cual se enviaría a cualquier dispositivo con el que se conectara… En otras palabra… Un virus en toda regla.

Cuando inocente, y estúpidamente él abrió aquel archivo, su destino estaba escrito… Pero al observar su apariencia, una tan patética, muy diferente a la del tipo recio y emocionalmente distante, que creía conocer… Se replanteó si contarle la verdad, o lo que sabía de ella, y pedirle ayuda sería una buena idea…

Sin embargo no había demasiado tiempo para pensar con calma sus opciones, ya que él la observaba sorprendido. Debía hacer algo, por lo que analizando su apariencia de otaku perdedor deseoso de tener una " _waifu_ 2D", optó por comportarse como tal…

Fingiría un tiempo, unos minutos u horas, hasta decidir qué y cómo decirle aquella terrible verdad.

Se presentó como Ene, una suerte de programa informático muy avanzado, algo así como una asistente enérgica y muy lista a su servicio… Incluso lo llamó amo…

¿Qué pasaba con ella? En el pasado y en su cuerpo, jamás se hubiera comportado de esa forma… Se habría hervido a sí misma en aceite caliente antes de llamarlo de esa forma…

Sin embargo los minutos y las horas pasaron… Y ella no fue capaz de pedirle ayuda…

—Se ve muy triste, amo…— comentó en algún momento, intrigada por la extraña actitud de aquel chico que si bien no era su amigo, estimaba un poquito -muy poquito-

—El mundo… No merece la pena…— aseguró él sorprendiéndola. ¿Desde cuándo Shintaro era un adolescente depresivo...?

Sin embargo no tenía más que mirar el historial de su navegador o registro de llamadas para comprenderlo… Él sufría por Ayano y Haruka… Estaban juntos en aquello, sólo que él conservaba su cuerpo y podía darse el lujo de dejarse morir en su habitación… En aquel aspecto no lo envidiaba…

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Ayano… Él necesitaba de alguien que lo sacara de sí mismo, que lo obligara a vivir… Y tomando aquel comentario, las últimas palabras que cruzó con ella, como una promesa… Decidió que cumpliría su última voluntad…

No abandonaría su misión de salvar a Haruka… Pero ahora tenía una nueva misión… Ella podía con ambas cosas… ¿Verdad...?

Aquel sueño se desvaneció de golpe cuando esa misma noche regresó a aquella computadora desde la que pudo ver a su compañero pero él no estaba allí, y no sólo eso… El lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto antes… Se veía como un simple salón de informática, no como ese laboratorio que parecía salido de una oscura pesadilla, que recordaba.

—No puede ser…— murmuró derrotada… Había perdido a Haruka…

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir adelante si no podía salvarlo...? Había perdido su cuerpo, su humanidad, su mejor amiga y ahora… A Haruka… ¿Qué le quedaba...? ¿Qué objetivo había en permanecer en ese mundo...?

Regresó, por simple inercia a la computadora de Shintaro, dispuesta a dejarlo todo, se despediría de él y simplemente… Desaparecería de aquel mundo que ya no la necesitaba…

No sabía si sería capaz de acabar con su propia existencia, pero debía haber alguna forma… Las cosas inútiles debían desecharse, y ella… Se había convertido en justamente eso…

Sin embargo al buscar al dueño de aquella máquina infectada con su presencia… Lo encontró en su cama, cubierto hasta la cabeza, sollozando penosamente… Probablemente una pesadilla lo había despertado, pero fuera lo que fuera, aquella imagen frente a sus ojos, se quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Permaneció horas viéndolo, escuchando sus suaves e interminables sollozos, sintiendo en carne propia su dolor cuando él murmuraba el nombre de sus amigos.

Y fue así como, en algún momento de esa larga noche, decidió quedarse en aquel mundo, al lado de ese frágil ser…

Ya no se trataba de una pseudo promesa realizada días antes a Ayano, se trataba de un deseo propio… El deseo de salvar al único que quedaba de los cuatro…

El deseo de que al menos Shintaro, tuviera una vida feliz y plena…

* * *

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y ella nunca dejó de buscar a Haruka, ocupaba cada momento en que Shintaro dormía en recorrer cada red e IP posible en busca de una pista, por minúscula que ésta fuera, que le ayudara a dar con el paradero de su amigo del alma…

El resto de su tiempo se lo dedicaba a animar a Shintaro, trabajo que pronto descubrió, era prácticamente imposible. Sin embargo su empeño le ayudó a encontrar una estrategia más efectiva y que se adaptaba mejor a su personalidad.

Si no podía sacar aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente, los reemplazaría por otros, y fue así como se convirtió en el pequeño gran tormento en su vida.

No podía negar que disfrutaba molestarlo día y noche, se le hacía tan divertido pensar nuevas formas de atormentarlo… Pero lo hacía por su bien, aquella era la forma más rápida de desviarlo de esos pensamientos agónicos y deprimentes a los que tan propenso era…

* * *

—Debe ser muy duro para alguien tan enclenque salir de su habitación luego de dos largos años~— comentó burlonamente, disfrutando de la expresión de profunda desesperación en el rostro del "amo".

—Voy a morir…— murmuró él arrastrando sus pies.

—¡No exagere amo! ¡Apuesto a que durante estos dos años acumuló suficiente bebida cola en sus riñones como para no deshidratarse!

—No sabes lo que dices… El líquido en los riñones no…— comenzó a decir.

—¡Si tiene fuerza para corregirme entonces puede seguir adelante! ¡Sólo faltan diez cuadras y tendrá su teclado!— lo interrumpió.

—¡¿Diez?!— la miró con horror, a lo que ella estalló en risas —¡Deja de burlarte de mi sufrimiento!

—Ahh~ Lo siento amo…— murmuró haciendo el gesto de secarse una lagrimita —Es que usted es demasiado…— olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando vio a aquella persona…

A mitad de la calle, una muy transitada, vistiendo esas extrañas y horribles prendas que tanto llamaban la atención, pero no más que su cabello blanco y sus ojos rosa…

No era posible… Era él… Ese personaje… No había duda...

—¡AMO SIGA A ESA PERSONA!— le ordenó señalando en aquella dirección.

—¿Qué...?— preguntó Shintaro observándola desconcertado.

—¡HAGA LO QUE LE DIGO!

Tenía que ser él… O alguien relacionado con él… No lo sabía, no lo entendía… Pero eso no importaba…

Debía alcanzarlo… No se permitiría volver a perder la pista…

" _Haruka… Voy a salvarte..."_

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _Hola hola… Que conste que yo avisé que las publicaciones serían irregulares… Y estoy más concentrada en "Si volviera a nacer". Pero cada tanto salta la vena KonoEne, y pasan estas cosas :D._

 _Estoy muy contenta de haber podido traerles otro oneshot de esta serie que tenía tan abandonada, la cual espero poder continuar como se merecen estos personajes, pero no puedo dar fechas lamentablemente. Sólo espero que les haya gustado, en esta historia en particular quería representar la forma en que me imagino que Ene y Shintaro establecieron su relación y el motivo por el cual ella se quedó allí._

 _Por otro lado les voy a comentar lo mismo que publiqué ayer en el capítulo 13 de Si volviera a nacer, así que si ya leíste ese, sáltate con confianza los dos siguientes párrafos._

 _Uno: Estamos pensando con otra chica en organizar una especie de evento de Kagerou Project, como para avivar un poco la cosa. Sería un evento específico para el fandom hispanohablante, y se trataría de crear alguna pieza de arte (fanfic, fanarts y todo lo que ello implica) para esta serie. Pondríamos un tema y daríamos un plazo, posteriormente promocionaríamos los trabajos realizados a título del evento en las diferentes redes sociales que manejamos. Pero para esto nos gustaría saber cuánta gente hay interesada, así que ya saben, si lo quieren pueden comunicarse conmigo y avisarme, o tirar propuestas para la temática o el evento en general. Todo es bienvenido._

 _Dos: estoy planeando hacer una novela gráfica de KP, por el momento sería algo muy chiquito para ir viendo si gusta o no, con pocos gráficos (sacados del manga inicialmente), y que funcionaría en PC y Android (San Renpy). Todo esto en pro de hacer un verdadero juego de la serie en algún momento. Así que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida porque yo estoy un poco perdida respecto al argumento, y por el momento lo único que sé hacer es la programación._

 _Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes están siguiendo la historia y dejaron sus comentarios… Me hacen muy feliz :D_

 _Sin más por el momento me despido._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
